Switch
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Beca and Chloe hate each other, that's no secret. They're always fighting and someone, usually Chloe, always ends up hurt. So when they wake up on a Saturday morning on each other's bodies, they only have each other to blame. Rated T for now.
1. Out of This World

Hey! I decided to try a happy, funny story! I've had this idea for **_ages_** so I finally decided to give it a shot.

* * *

"Beca."

"Yo! Mitch Bitch!"

"Beca?"

"BECA!"

"What? What?" Beca asked.

"You dozed off for quite sometime there, Shortstack." Fat Amy patted her friend's arm.

"Chloe and I were just going over the changes in the choreography." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, you need to know this." Chloe said.

"I was listening." Beca rolled her eyes.

"Are you alright, Beca?" Stacie frowned.

"Of course. Just a little sleepy." Beca said with a yawn.

"You can't be sleepy if you're always sleeping." Chloe said. "Besides, you better shake it off, we're about to start cardio."

"Ugh cardio is a biiiiiitch." Beca said as she, like the others, stood up to stretch with a yawn.

"We don't wanna hear it, Beca." Aubrey said and the girls started running up and down the stairs.

Cardio always lasted longer than the girls would like. They complained but they knew it was good, they knew it made them last a lot longer onstage.

"Alright girls! On your places!" Aubrey clapped her hand as the girls moved to get to their places in the choreography.

Beca took a big swig of her bottle of water before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before walking to her place.

"Come on, Beca! We don't have all day!" Chloe whined, since all the others were ready.

"It's Saturday, Beale." Beca rolled her eyes. "Our only plans are for the night, probably."

"Okay first, I happen to have a big test to study for and second, playing music for people is hardly an important plan." Chloe said.

"Yeah, rehearsing a choreography we all know by heart is not really necessary, especially on a sunny Saturday afternoon, but yeah whatever." Beca shrugged.

"Alright, Lenny and Squiggy, it's been fun but we do need to start." Aubrey said. "1, 2, 3, 4."

oO0Oo

It wasn't a secret that Beca and Chloe were always at each other's throats. At first it was Beca and Aubrey, but then Chloe started jumping in to defend her best friend and now it was her who was always starting fights with the little brunette.

Aubrey had given in and taken Beca's ideas last year and it made Chloe mad that she still found things to complain about.

The Bellas were getting ready for bed. They lived in a house with 6 rooms and three bathrooms. All bathrooms had two sinks, which were separated from the toilet and shower, which made things easier in the morning when everyone was getting ready.

People were getting ready for bed, Jessica was using the downstairs bathroom to take a shower, Stacie was using the other and Beca was taking a shower in the other.

And Chloe _really_ needed to use the toilet.

"Beca! Are you going to be long?" Chloe asked.

"Yes!" Beca responded.

"I really need to pee!" Chloe said.

"There are other bathrooms in this place, you know?" Beca said.

"They're occupied as well!" Chloe started hopping from foot to foot.

"Well then go outside!" Beca chuckled.

"Just get out!" Chloe whined. "And make sure to clean your pubes off of my soap bar!"

"That's _my_ soap bar, to begin with, and the pubes aren't mine." Beca answered.

"Alright unlock this freaking door." Chloe said, losing her patience — and her bladder.

Chloe heard laughter and the lock turning before she counted to 5 and entered, hurrying to the toilet without even glancing at the brunette's direction.

Chloe was pretty open, most of the Bellas had seen her in only her panties. Well. Except for Beca.

The brunette acted as if she was repulsed by the redhead's body, it hurt Chloe a lot when she did that — especially since Chloe had battled anorexia and exercise bulimia in the past, which Beca didn't know about.

"Oh my God, Beale your pee stinks! Did you eat something or is your pee natural that stinky?" Beca said.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she wiped herself.

"I ate asparagus." She simply said before flushing. Grinning when Beca shrieked.

"You did this on purpose, you little motherfucker!" Beca said.

"Hey _you_ were the one who started it!" Chloe said.

"You interrupted _my_ shower to pee and it's _my_ fault?!" Beca asked, turning off the water. "Now get out of here before I kick you out."

"Oh yeah? How exactly will you kick me out? Are you coming after me naked and wet?" Chloe asked.

Beca opened the curtain and popped her head out.

"Not even if that disgusting body of yours was covered in chocolate and whipped cream." She spoke. "Get. Out. Beale."

Chloe had to hide her tears before storming out. She went straight to her room and slammed her door, bursting into tears as soon as she fell to her bed.

Aubrey showed up not 5 minutes later, jumping on Chloe's bed and hugging her best friend tight.

"What did she say this time?" Aubrey said.

"She said my body was disgusting, she wouldn't come after me not even if my 'disgusting little body was covered in chocolate and whipped cream'." Chloe cried as Aubrey stroked her hair.

"She doesn't mean it, Chlo, she's just trying to get you to believe her. She's lying." Aubrey said softly. "Don't give her that satisfaction."

Chloe took a deep breath and sat up, wiping her tears.

"You're right. You're so right." Chloe said, calming down.

"Let's go get you some tea." Aubrey offered her ginger friend, who nodded and they both headed to the kitchen.

Aubrey sat with Chloe while they drank their tea. Chloe's eyes were not so puffy anymore, she wasn't crying but she was obviously sad and Aubrey knew exactly why.

"It'll be okay." Aubrey promised. "You've come a long way, don't let her ruin it for you."

"Yeah." Chloe sighed.

"And calm down before you give yourself a panic attack." Aubrey said.

"I am calm." Chloe said, sipping her tea before offering her blonde friend a smile. "Thanks a lot, Aubrey."

Aubrey smiled and squeezed Chloe's hand tight.

"I have to go to bed, can you promise me you'll not cry over this again?" Aubrey asked.

"I promise." Chloe chuckled. "I'll be going to bed soon anyway."

Aubrey smiled and went off to bed.

Chloe stayed until she finished her tea, then she went to her room to sleep.

oO0Oo

It was a Friday night and the Bellas were trying to pick a movie so they could watch. They had narrowed it down to two movies: _The Notebook_ and _Titanic_.

"Okay, who votes for _The Notebook_?" Aubrey asked.

"Posen, we get it, you wanna watch some fruity love story so let's go for _Titanic_ , at least we get to see some boobs in that one." Beca said.

"One, _Titanic_ is really sad! Two, how can you say that? You're talking like a pervert!" Chloe said.

Beca shrugged and didn't lose the smirk.

"I like _Titanic_ better." Stacie said. "So I wanna change my vote, let's go for _Titanic_."

Aubrey gave Beca a look while the brunette only smirked.

" _Titanic_ it is." Aubrey said before putting on the first disc.

The girls were silent, they were sharing blankets and, unfortunately for Chloe, she was sharing one with Beca, who kept stealing it from her and kicking her feet in the process.

"Beca will you stop stealing the blanket!" Chloe said.

"Shhh!" The others said.

"I'm not!"

"You are too! And you're also kicking me!" Chloe whisper-yelled.

"Oh boo hoo!" Beca said.

"Guys stop it!" Aubrey said.

Both had a frown as they grew quiet. Beca stopped kicking Chloe but she continued to steal the blanket while Chloe pulled it back to her.

After the first disc ended, Aubrey and Chloe got up to get more popcorn and soda while the girls got their tissues ready.

"Now don't steal the popcorn from me." Chloe sat back down with the bowl of popcorn.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Stop making such a big case for such a small thing." Beca said, grabbing some popcorn.

"What does Jesse think about your little boob obsession? Because you were drooling when Robe disrobed." Chloe said.

"Jesse has no business with me. Neither do you." Beca said.

"I thought you guys were dating?" Chloe asked.

"Nope, we never did." Beca said. "I kissed him as a consolation and said 'sorry buddy, this is all you'll ever get, I'm like hella gay'."

"You're gay?!" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, my obsession with Rose's boobs didn't tip you off? So if you're disgusted by it I suggest you simply leave." Beca said.

"I'm not, I'm just surprised." Chloe said. "Do you like anyone?"

"It's none of your fucking business, Beale!" Beca said. "Get off of my case!"

Chloe rolled her eyes but said nothing else. She just waited for Aubrey to come back from the bathroom and press play.


	2. You Switch Right Over

Beca sat on the kitchen counter with her stuff so she could study. The counter was the best place to study: it was quiet (depending on the time), it was well lit and it was at an appropriate height. Amy would often disturb Beca if she dared study in their room.

Some girls were in class, some were in the house doing something but they were mostly quiet.

"Hey Becs do you mind if I watch E!?" Stacie asked, grabbing the remote.

"Actually Stacie, I'm trying to study." Beca said.

"Oh! Well that's cool I'll record it." Stacie muted the TV and set to record her program.

"Thanks Stacie." Beca said before the brunette was gone.

"Beca we have our car wash coming soon, don't forget." Aubrey said passing by.

"And we're having a Bellas party this Friday and you must be present." Chloe said, following Aubrey.

"That's two Friday nights in a row I could be deejaying and making money but instead I'm spending it with you people." Beca said with a roll of eyes.

"Don't complain, Beca, you knew what you were signing up for." Aubrey said.

"Do I have to go to this stupid car wash thing?" Beca whined.

"How else will we pay for Regionals?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged.

"I just don't wanna wear a bikini in front of some perverts." Beca said.

"It's for _Regionals_ , Beca! We won't be giving them blowjobs!" Chloe said.

"I don't wanna do it okay?" Beca said.

"But you'll do it, I don't care! It's for the Bellas!" Chloe said. "So stop being so selfish!"

"Me? _You're_ the one who's always on my case because of your problems." Beca said.

"Girls stop it!" Aubrey said. "We'll have a car wash, Beca will be there now stop this."

The two were silent but angry. Chloe stormed off to her room while Beca just grabbed a glass of juice from the fridge before she sat back down.

"Beca can you do me a favor?" Aubrey asked.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Stop being so mean to Chloe. She's sensitive, she hates fighting." Aubrey asked.

"Why can't she tell me this herself?" Beca asked, sipping from her juice.

"Because she knows you wouldn't ever listen to her." Aubrey said.

"Oh and I'll listen to you?" Beca asked.

"Just.. stop fighting with Chloe so much. Please?" Aubrey asked hopefully.

"Alright I'll try." Beca said. "She just gets on my nerves!"

"Thanks Beca." Aubrey said before disappearing.

oO0Oo

Beca was uncomfortable and awkward during the car wash. She decided to wear shorts over her bikini so at least she would be a little covered.

Aubrey was wearing a yellow bikini, the others were all wearing either bikini or one pieces, Amy, Cynthia Rose and Lily were wearing one pieces. Jessica and Ashley were wearing bikinis and shorts, Chloe was happily parading her muscular body in front of everyone with her bright blue eyes and her flaming red hair.

"Alright nerds let's get this over with. How much do we need?" Beca asked Aubrey.

"2.5 thousand." Aubrey said. "We can charge 10 dollars per wash."

"Alright, let's go, I have mixes to make." Beca clapped her hands as two cars parked.

"Beca can you please stop thinking about yourself? This is a Bella bonding experience, try to enjoy and bond without complaining." Chloe spoke in a rather gentle mood. Perhaps she was too excited about the car wash.

Beca was about to say something when she caught a glimpse of Aubrey's face, who was glaring at her. She shut her mouth and went quiet, going with Jessica and Ashley to wash one of the cars.

Surprisingly, everyone loved Fat Amy. Her and Stacie would rub their bodies over the cars and the guys loved it. They'd give each generous tips and they'd cheer loudly.

Aubrey counted and they'd raised 3.200, so just before 5, they closed the car wash and went home.

"Girls, we are 700 over our budget, which means we can spend it on something for everyone. We can have a vote." Aubrey said. "Think about it, girls. Something everyone can enjoy."

"You're a buzzkill, Aubrey. Why can't we get like a hot tub?" Beca asked.

"That's not a bad idea, Beca, let's put it to a vote." Aubrey said.

"I like it. It's cheaper than a pool." Stacie said.

"Who votes for the hot tub?" Aubrey asked and everyone raised their hands. "Okay so I'll do a little research and if I find a hot tub for that price, I'll get it. If not, what do you want?"

"How about we save up to buy a hot tub then? We can even do a second bikini car wash!" Stacie said.

"Great idea, let's do that." Aubrey said.

Beca smirked, loving that her idea was actually accepted, it rarely happened.

oO0Oo

At the night of the party, all Bellas were buzzing. It was only for the girls, so nobody invited anyone. Beca was DJing, Chloe got the drinks, Aubrey was in charge of food.

Everyone sat and drank, having fun. Beca was mostly monitoring her computer as the girls laughed and played truth or dare.

"Hey! All Bellas in now, we're gonna play I Never!" Stacie announced from her spot on the floor.

"Ugh do we have to?" Beca asked.

"Yes, it's a Bella bonding activity." Aubrey said, taking a seat on the couch.

Beca grabbed a shot glass and joined the Bellas, sitting on the couch next to Cynthia Rose.

"I'll start!" Stacie said. "I never farted during sex!"

"What?" Aubrey asked.

"Eww Stacie!" Fat Amy said.

Stacie just grinned.

Three girls drank; Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy and Jessica.

"Okay I'll go second!" Chloe said. "I never slept with a guy on the first date."

Stacie glared at her as she took a shot as did Fat Amy. The blonde Aussie looked at Beca.

"Hey short stack, you've also done that." Fat Amy said.

"Red was very clear when she said 'guy', not girl." Beca said and the Bellas all groaned.

"Technicality." Fat Amy rolled her eyes. "Alright short stack you're up."

Beca thought about it and smirked.

"I never gave a guy a blowjob." She said and, successfully, over half of the Bellas drank, only Lily, Cynthia Rose and Jessica didn't drink. Even Aubrey drank!

Beca laughed and high fived Cynthia Rose, who smirked back at her.

"Unfair!" Fat Amy said.

"Okay then, I never went down on a girl." Aubrey said with a look of determination and Beca groaned loudly. Both her and Cynthia Rose drank.

"I never played with another girl's boobs." Stacie added, which made the two women drink again.

"I never used a strap on on a girl!" Ashley said.

Only Beca drank this time and she was getting mad and drunk.

"Girls I gotta change the song really quick." Beca said and got up. The alcohol hit her and she ended up accidentally spilling her tequila all over Chloe, who got up with a gasp.

"You did that on purpose!" Chloe accused.

"Hey the girls got me drunk, it's not my fault!" Beca said.

"I don't even heard you say you're sorry!" Chloe said.

"Oh boo hoo! You're such a goodie two shoes you deserve some alcohol!" Beca said.

Chloe gasped again.

"You only think about yourself, that's your problem!" Both said at the same time before glaring at one another.

Chloe groaned loudly and went to her room, slamming the door.

Beca grabbed her computer and went to her and Amy's room with a big frown and some difficulty.

The Bellas were all quiet, too shocked to say anything. Aubrey sighed, knowing her best friend was probably crying. She hated being called selfish.

"But we were bonding!" Stacie groaned.

Fat Amy put a hand on her shoulder and offered her a sympathetic look.


	3. It's Weird, Yeah, I Know But

The next morning, Beca was sure she'd wake up with at least a little nausea. She didn't drink a lot but she drank too fast.

She found the room bright, unusually bright. _Am I this hungover?_ , she thought. She sighed and opened her eyes and instead of being met with her band posters staring back at her she was met with a white bedside table and a photo of Chloe with three other people, must be her family, staring back at her along with an old fashioned alarm clock. She frowned and sat up, looking around.

 _What am I doing in red's room?_ , she asked herself. She threw the covers off. _I can't deny this bed is comfortable_ , she thought again. She got up and decided to go to the bathroom before going to her room.

Upon entering the bathroom, she rubbed her eye before walking past the mirror to the toilet. Funny, she could swear Chloe stared back at her in the mirror. She stopped and walked back to the front of the mirror. Indeed it was Chloe staring back at her.

Beca leaned over the sink and grabbed her face, Chloe did the same. She opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue and Chloe did the same.

"What the fuck?" She spoke and Chloe said the same!

Beca looked down at her body and she was wearing Chloe's pjs. She grabbed her hair and it was curly and red. Her eyes started widening and before she could control it, she'd let out an ear piercing scream.

"Chlo? Is everything okay?" Aubrey asked from outside the door.

 _Chlo?_ , Beca thought. _I'm not Chlo!_

"Yeah!" Beca said. She opened the door.

"Whoa what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Aubrey said.

"Close. I need to go see Chloe. I-I mean _Beca_." Beca said before running to the stairs leading to the attic.

"Chloe, if you wake Beca up before noon on a Saturday, she'll kill you!" Aubrey said.

"Oh there's a chance I'll kill her too." Beca spoke through gritted teeth and ran up the stairs.

She was staring at a mess of brown hair on her bed. _So if I'm in red's body, red must be in mine… right?_

Beca walked closer to her bed and gently poked the lump under the covers. She was met with a groan and the person rolled over. Yep this definitely was her body and there was a person in it. _Is it still me in my body and red just vanished?_

Beca poked her body more urgently this time. The person groaned louder and sat up.

"What?" She heard herself say. When her body opened her eyes, the person screamed which made Beca scream.

Fat Amy sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"What happened? Chloe what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm sleeping!" Chloe answered in Beca's body.

"No Becs, I mean red." Fat Amy said, looking at Beca.

"I came to… I need to talk to Chloe- I mean Beca." Beca glared at Chloe and they both went downstairs back to Chloe's room. Chloe closed the door and turned to Beca.

"What did you do?" They both asked.

"What makes you think I have something to do with… whatever this is?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know! But I want my body back!" Beca said.

"Well me too!" Chloe said. "I don't like being short!"

Beca crossed her arms and glared at Chloe.

"Well meanwhile you explain to me how are we going to do this? Aubrey came to me thinking I was you!" Beca said.

"Can you blame her?" Chloe pointed at Beca.

"We have to tell the girls." Beca said. "They'll understand."

"Beca, they'll never believe us." Chloe said. "We have to keep quiet about this and live life as normal as possible."

"Well I have a DJ gig today and I must go." Beca said.

"Cancel it, I can't be a DJ." Chloe said.

"What? Cancel? But I worked so hard to get it!" Beca said.

"Well if I go as you, I'll make a fool out of you." Chloe said. "Cancel."

"Fine!" Beca said.

"Come on, I'm starving." Chloe said.

"Get used to it." Beca said and followed her to the kitchen. She saw Chloe make some tea while she started working on eggs for herself.

"Beca drinking tea? Did Chloe brainwash you?" Stacie asked from the living room.

"No. I just like tea in the morning." Chloe said with conviction and ended the sentence with a smile as she grabbed the tea bag.

"Beca, you're smiling before noon on a Saturday." Stacie pointed out.

"She got it from me." Beca smirked.

"Chloe you're smirking…" Stacie said. "Why are you acting like each other?"

"It's an exercise of finding a common ground." Chloe explained with her perky voice.

"It's weird. Beca stop talking like that." Stacie said.

"Chloe's crazy therapist thinks if we act like each other, we can stop fighting." Beca said.

"Chloe… you called yourself Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"Part of the exercise." Chloe explained.

Aubrey came out of her room and smiled at her best friend. Or who she _thought_ was her best friend.

"Morning Chloe!" She said.

"Morning Aubs!" Chloe answered with a grin.

Aubrey gave her a weird look.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Aubrey asked. "And why are you eating eggs and bacon?"

Beca looked at her plate before grabbing a fork.

"Change of meal plan." Beca answered.

"Well you're in lunch duty today, what are you gonna do?" Aubrey asked.

"I was thinking some Chinese food." Chloe answered without looking up.

"Beca, I'm talking to Chloe." Aubrey said.

Beca was awkward when she answered.

"What she said." She simply spoke before eating more of her eggs and bacon. "I need to go to the store… right?"

"Yeah we don't have Chinese stuff." Aubrey said.

"I'll come with." Chloe announced. Aubrey looked at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"Why? So you can scream at my best friend?" Aubrey asked.

"No I wanna help." Chloe was getting annoyed. Is this what being Beca was like?

"It's okay… Aubs… let her come." Beca said. If she was gonna buy things to make lunch she'd _need_ Chloe's help.

Aubrey sighed.

"Your choice." She said.

Chloe ate a blueberry muffin with her tea before she went after Beca back to her room.

"Alright we need to change and we're in each other's bodies." Beca said. "I don't wear anything under my pjs so I'll be dressing you."

Beca thought and bounced up and down while Chloe gave her a weird look.

"You're not wearing a bra so you'll be dressing me." She said.

"I have no problem with that, you can get dressed on your own." Chloe said before going to her dresser and picking out an outfit.

"Well I do so no changing." Beca said before throwing her shirt over her head and grabbing the bra Chloe gave her. She had to ask for the now brunette's help to clasp it.

"I'll go choose an outfit." Chloe said and left the room before coming down again. She was about to open the door when Ashley spotted her.

"Beca, that's not a bathroom, that's Chloe's room." She said.

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks. Should she say she knew? Should she say she was going for the bathroom? Beca didn't want her changing on her own.

"I know…" Chloe decided to say. "I was.. Beca and I- I mean _Chloe_ and I are doing an exercise."

Ashley looked confused but Chloe soon got inside her room and locked the door.

"This outfit is too happy." Beca said, looking at her reflection in the mirror. "I mean it's perfect for you, which I guess makes it perfect for me."

"Good. Now dress me." Chloe said, putting the outfit she chose on the bed before raising her arms.

Beca approached Chloe and grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Eyes shut." She said.

"Are you really- why are you so weird about your body?" Chloe asked.

"Just shut them!" Beca said and Chloe did. She then took off her shorts and moved to grab her underwear.

"Oh God you have a pierced nipple?!" Chloe asked.

"Hey I said eyes closed!" Beca said. "And that's really none of your business."

"Well they're now on me so it is any of my business." Chloe said, shutting her eyes again. "Don't you worry about breastfeeding?"

"I can breastfeed even with a pierced nipple." Beca said. "I wouldn't have gotten it if I couldn't."

"Awwww big badass Beca wants children!" Chloe said.

"Of course I do." Beca said. "Now shut it."

Beca put a bra and underwear on Chloe before grabbing the dress the redhead chose.

"A dress?! You chose the only item in my entire closet I don't want to wear?" Beca asked.

"I think it's cute." Chloe answered. Beca put the dress on her and crossed her arms. "And you're not the one wearing it, I am."

"My dad said the same thing, he gave me this thing for my birthday and I vowed to never wear it, that's why it was hidden!" Beca said.

"Well I found it. If I'm gonna be Beca Mitchell, I gotta at least look cute." Chloe said.

"Beca Mitchell is not cute." Beca said. "If the tattoos and piercings were anything to go by."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

oO0Oo

Chloe and Beca managed to make lunch together and nobody said anything. Well, people asked why they were spending so much time together without fighting. Chloe, in Beca's body, said it was the exercise again. Aubrey said whatever exercise this was it was working.

Bellas rehearsal was a whole different story.

"Girls, positions, let's run the number once." Aubrey said once everybody was warmed up.

The girls went to their positions.

"Beca, Chloe, you're switched." Aubrey pointed out.

The two girls went pale and panicked. They only knew the dance from their positions, there were parts of the choreography where Chloe did something completely different than Beca.

The two silently went to each other's positions and they started. It was a mess from start. They were doing the parts they knew, but since they were in each other's bodies, it looked odd.

"What is up with you two? Did this exercise affect your abilities to dance and sing?" Aubrey asked.

"Basically." the two said.

"Aubs, let us do the dance switched. I promise it'll be good." Chloe said.

"Alright fine as long as you stop calling me Aubs." Aubrey said.

Chloe had a slight pout. She hated being Beca right now, she wanted her best friend.

"Hey! Stop pouting, Beca Mitchell does not pout!" Beca said.

Chloe glared at Beca.

"And how are you gonna stop me?" Chloe asked.

Beca clenched her fists and glared back at Chloe.

"You're making me look ridiculous." she said.

"And what am I supposed to do?!" Chloe asked.

"Stop!" Beca said.

The Bellas were giving them weird looks, all confused and neither knew what was happening.

"And you can stop with the dresses and the pink colored shirts too." Beca said.

"I like them!" Chloe said.

"Yeah but I don't!" Beca said.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Beca can wear whatever she wants, Chloe." Aubrey said. "You're acting like Beca."

"No I'm not." Beca said.

"Yeah you are." the other girls said.

Beca crossed her arms and sighed.

"Maybe we should cut this short." Aubrey said.

"Maybe." Chloe agreed. "I need a shower."

"NO! You are _not_ showering!" Beca pointed at her.

Everybody looked at Beca.

"Why not?" Chloe dared ask.

Beca just groaned and grabbed her bag.

"This is my bag." Chloe reminded her that their things were switched. Beca grabbed Chloe's bag and followed the girl to the Bellas house.

"Okay I need a shower because I'm sweaty." Chloe said. "And we don't know when we'll be back to normal so I suggest we do something."

"I'll shower with you." Beca said. "That way you won't pull my nipple piercing off."

"Ewww! I know I'm in your body but I also feel it! Why would I pull a nipple piercing off of my body?" Chloe asked.

"Good point. Go there I'll join you in a second." Beca said, going up to her room.

Chloe went inside the bathroom and turned on the water before stripping. She was thankful they had a huge shower so her and Beca could fit in.

Beca knocked on the door and walked in, carrying a change of clothes for Chloe. She gasped when she saw Chloe standing there, naked.

"You stripped?! Without me?!" Beca asked.

"Hey, keep your voice down, the girls will think we're doing it!" Chloe said.

"Oh because the alternative is so much better!" Beca rolled her eyes and took off her shoes.

Chloe went in and hummed when she went under the warm water.

"Don't touch my body!" Beca warned while she pulled her shirt over her head.

"I'm touching your hair, jeez!" Chloe said.

Beca finished stripping before stepping into the shower with Chloe. She grabbed the Bath & Body Works shower gel and Chloe's lufa and she was about to start soaping her stomach before she gasped.

"Dude! You have ginger pubes?!" she asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I'm a ginger, what did you expect?" she asked.

"I thought you weren't a natural ginger." Beca said.

"Stop looking at my pubes and start washing my body." Chloe said. "I was going for a bikini wax next week anyways."

Beca looked up with wide eyes.

"No." she said. "Nope, I'm not doing it. Sorry, I refuse."

"Come on! It's my body and I like keeping it neat so you're gonna have to do this for me!" Chloe said. "Go, it'll be before our second bikini car wash."

Beca groaned and looked up.

"Did you have to make it this hard?" she asked as if she was talking to God.

Chloe got out from under the water and let Beca under while she shampooed her hair.

"The technician is gonna shave all the way." Chloe warned. "That's how I like it."

"What?!" Beca asked. "First I gotta cancel my DJ gig now _this_?!"

"Do you have anything for me to do? I'll gladly get it out of the way." Chloe offered.

"No, I'm not a weird masochist like you." Beca said.

Chloe rolled her eyes again.

"Yes, start rolling your eyes more, stop calling Aubrey 'Aubs' and be grumpier." Beca said. "Or the girls will never believe you're me."

The two quickly finished their shower before going out. Chloe got dressed and started combing her hair, or Beca's hair. Beca just got dressed and left the bathroom, going straight to her room to grab her laptop.

Later that night, Beca was sitting in the living room making her mixes while Chloe was sitting next to her and reading.

"Hey guys," Stacie came down after having taken her shower but stop midway as she eyed the two on the couch. Chloe using Beca's laptop and using her _precious_ headphones?! "What's up with you two?"

"Hey Stace," Beca said distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked with a frown, keeping her forefinger on the page she was reading.

"Beca, you hate reading anything that's not erotic or related to music and Chloe, why are you touching Beca's laptop? Beca, have you _seen_ that? How are you even allowing this?!" Stacie asked.

Beca in Chloe's body rolled her eyes and put the laptop on the coffee table.

"I asked if I could listen to Beca's set list for our next gig." Beca said.

"And Beca _let you_?!" Stacie said incredulously.

"Well… Chloe was pretty annoying, I had to shut her up somehow." Chloe chipped in.

Stacie rushed to who she thought was Beca and put her hand on her forehead before checking her pulse, all while Chloe gave her a weird look.

"Okay, you seem to be okay, are you drugged?" Stacie asked. "Did Chloe drug you?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Of course I didn't drug her! The exercise we've been doing obviously helped Beca see I wouldn't ruin her laptop!" Beca said.

"Chloe! _You_ cursing?" Aubrey came in wearing a pink robe to grab a last cup of tea before going to bed.

Beca groaned loudly and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack before going outside. She ran across the street to the lake before walking away from the Bellas house or the Treble house for that matter.

All she knew was she was frustrated, angry. She felt tears in her eyes and wiped them furiously. _Damn it red, do you have to be so sensitive?!_

Beca took a seat after a while and cursed when she only continued crying, feeling her heart beating rather quickly.

"What's wrong?" Her own voice asked her which made her jump and it surprised her by how much it scared her.

"Dude! Why the fuck did this have to happen?! Why me? Why you? Why us?!"

Chloe sat down and put her hand on her own shoulder.

"Beca calm down." She said.

"I can't stand this anymore! I wanna switch back! I want my body back! I want my gigs back!" Beca said.

"Beca if you don't calm down soon, you will-" Chloe was cut off by Beca, clutching to her chest and breathing like she was drying.

"Fuck, I can't breathe! Fuck! What _is_ that?" Beca said. "I'm gonna die! I'm having a heart attack! Chloe, I'm gonna die!"

"You're not going to die and you're not having a heart attack, you're just having a panic attack." Chloe said.

"What?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, I have Panic Syndrome, I'm prone to panic attacks." Chloe said as she watched Beca breathe with difficulty.

"Dude I'm gonna fucking _die_ right here!" Beca said.

"Stop breathing, Beca. I mean it, it helps." Chloe stood up and helped Beca stand up.

Beca shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Chloe guided her back to the Bellas place, Beca's panic attack had stopped but as soon as she entered the house, the girls ran to her side all worried because of her tear stained face and kept asking what was wrong. Something Beca wasn't used to.

"What's wrong with Chloe? What did you do?" Aubrey asked, grabbing Beca's arm.

"It's no big deal, she's just having a panic atta-"

"What?! Why must you be like this Beca! You always seem to give her panic attacks, did you know that? It's always because of you!" Aubrey said, taking who she thought was Chloe away from who she thought was Beca. "Now you stay the hell away from Chloe unless you wanna be kicked out of the Bellas."

"Wait, Aubrey I didn't-"

"Shut up!" Aubrey said.

Chloe frowned and felt tears welling up. She was starting to hate being on Beca's skin. Aubrey was mean to her, the girls almost didn't care if she was okay while Beca wasn't. She never understood what it was like, she was starting to.

Aubrey sat Beca down on Chloe's bed and took her hand, taking a seat next to her.

"What did she do?" Aubrey asked once Beca had calmed down.

"She didn't do anything, she was actually helping me." Beca said, much to Aubrey's surprise.

"Beca was _helping_ you?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, can you go call her please?" Beca placed her hand over her heart, not wanting to have yet another panic attack.

Aubrey was even more surprised to hear that. She just stared at her Chloe for a while before Beca managed a small smile.

"Please, Aubs? I promise I'll be okay." Beca said.

Aubrey nodded and got up. Beca mentally self fived for the impression, she was getting better.

Chloe came in in Beca's body and the brunette who was now redhead actually smiled. Lately the only person she actually could stand to be with was Chloe.

"Are you feeling better?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. The no breathing thing actually worked." Beca said.

Chloe sat down and nodded.

"It does." Chloe said. "Because when you're having a panic attack, you hyperventilate and that causes extra oxygen to go up to your brain and that can make you faint and your heart beat faster."

"Interesting." Beca nodded. "I didn't know you had those, those are the worst thing I've ever experienced. And I hate knowing I caused some of them, so I'm sorry."

Chloe offered her a small smile and wiped her nose with the back of her hand and it was only then that Beca noticed she had been crying.

"You okay? Why were you crying?" Beca frowned.

"I never noticed what was it like being in your shoes, so I'm sorry I call you selfish though I most definitely am. I never knew the girls always ran up to me whenever I had a problem but never checked on you. I'm sorry too." Chloe said.

Beca offered her a small smile.

"You know, you're not a bad person, red." Beca said.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." Chloe said. "We need to change into our pjs so…"

"Okay, I'll go get my sleep attire." Beca got up and went up to her room to find it empty, which meant Amy had to be in the bathroom.

When Beca came back, Chloe was in the same spot, only she was holding her own pjs.

"Strip." Beca said.

"Strip? You mean naked?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I don't wear undergarments to sleep." Beca said.

Chloe nodded and stood up as Beca locked the door. She took off Chloe's clothes while Chloe took off hers.

Chloe unclasped Beca's bra off and set it aside as she grabbed Beca's pjs and put them on. She then closed her eyes and took off Beca's underwear.

"Maybe I need a waxing." Beca said as she looked at her body.

"Oh great! I already have an appointment next week for you to go! Maybe I can come with!" Chloe said.

"Sure." Beca said, laying down on Chloe's bed while Chloe did the same. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to sleep..?" Chloe said.

"But this is your bed and unfortunately, I'm in your body which means you get to hear Amy's snoring so.. bye bye." Beca said with a smirk.

"I hate this." Chloe said. "Can't I sleep with you?"

"Well you can but won't the girls question it?" Beca asked.

"Yeah but who cares? At this point?" Chloe asked.

Beca thought about it.

"Yeah, you're right. Hop on." Beca said.

Chloe grinned and jumped on the bed, getting under the covers.

"Shoot, I forgot my tea." Chloe said. "You could use a cup."

"Of tea? Why?" Beca frowned.

"It helps calming you down." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and they both went down to the kitchen and Chloe started heating up some water.

"Hey Chlo, can I talk to you?" Aubrey came up.

Chloe looked at Beca but the younger girl agreed and stepped out of Chloe's earshot.

"What's going on with you and Beca?" Aubrey asked.

"Well.. the new exercises she- I mean I suggested are certainly working. She apologized, she realized she was quite an asshole to me." Beca looked down. "And I apologized to her too. We're getting to be good friends, I think."

"That's good, honestly." Aubrey said. "I'm glad. And are you going to-"

"Chloe?" Chloe showed up and offered Aubrey a small smile. "Your tea is ready."

"Wow she's even making you tea?" Aubrey asked. "You're getting to be nice, Beca."

Chloe smiled proudly. Beca smiled too and excused herself back to the kitchen.

Aubrey watched the two with a smile. She was glad the two were getting along, it was a nice change of scenery.

"So, what's next for this exercise?" Aubrey sat down with the two and asked.

"We're sleeping together." Chloe said while she sipped her tea.

Both Beca in Chloe's body and Aubrey looked shocked and wide eyed. They eyed each other before looking at Chloe, who nearly choked on her tea, understanding the two girls' confusion.

"I didn't mean it like that." Chloe said before laughing.

"Oh good, because if you think you can rape my friend, I was about to give you a punch in the face." Aubrey said.

"No, no." Chloe said. "I only meant sharing a bed."

Aubrey nodded.

"Well have fun and don't kill each other." Aubrey said.

"Thanks, we won't." Beca said, sipping her tea.

Aubrey left and Beca finally looked at Chloe.

"Tea is actually pretty good." She said, looking surprised with herself.

"Yeah, it is." Chloe said. "Tomorrow morning I'll give you my meds for panic, that way you won't be likely to have more panic attacks."

"Thanks," Beca said.

The two finished their teas and went off to bed, after having brushed their teeth.

Beca's sleep didn't last long though, because she woke up sweating and as soon as she moved she noticed she had a pool between her legs.

"Shit." She said, running her hands through Chloe's very soft red locks.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You're awake?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, my own constant moans coming from you woke me up." Chloe sighed.

"Dude I need sex." Beca said simply. "I need my sex life back."

"I can help with that." Chloe suggested. "You have my body, I can finger you."

"Dude no! You have my body, I'm not getting fucked by myself!" Beca said.

"That's a good point." Chloe said, not moving once from her spot. "Masturbate. My vibrator and dildo are in my sock drawer."

"What?! No! I'm not going to masturbate while in your body! That'd be like fucking you, _while_ I'm you!" Beca said.

"Well, the alternative's no better. You don't know how long we'll be stuck like this so I suggest you either masturbate or prepare to take _a lot_ of cold showers." Chloe said.

Beca groaned and got up.

"I don't wanna see it or hear it." Chloe said, covering her eyes.

"No, weirdo, I'm gonna change." Beca said.

"Don't bother, sleep naked from the waist down." Chloe said, already falling asleep again.

Beca shrugged and took off her shorts and underwear before going to the bathroom. She then wiped herself a few times to get rid of the moisture and went back to bed.


End file.
